A Heart Made Of Obsidian
by BoyWithTheBread51
Summary: Slash! Modern day AU! Peeta moves from his home into West Virginia. Things are going to get exciting for him when he meets the hottest guy he ever saw: His neighbour, Cato. Everything is fine until the boy opens his mouth. He's arrogant, infuriating, and annoyingly handsome. But he is not just a usual guy. Peeta gets to know that he's not… human... at all. Peetato [PeetaxCato]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Slash! Modern day AU! Peeta moves from his home into West Virginia. Things are going to get exciting for him when he meets the hottest guy he ever saw: His neighbour, Cato. Everything is fine until the boy opens his mouth. He's arrogant, infuriating, and annoyingly handsome. But he is not just a usual guy. Peeta gets to know that he's not… human... at all. Peetato [PeetaxCato] **

**Based on one of my favorite books, Obsidian from Jennifer L. Armentrout. Of course this is not the same, I need to add a few things and get some out. Hope you will like it anyways! And thanks for reading boo, xo.**

**The characters are all Suzanne Collins'. I do not own any of them. **

**Warning: Swearing, boy x boy, future smut.**

* * *

**Chapter One **

Starting over sucks. I told this to my mother a several times who got a job in a hospital in West Virginia, far away from my home.

My mom told me this place is going to be fun. She is doing everything what's possible in order to get me comfortable with my life after I tried to commit suicide at age fourteen because I found out I'm gay and my father died in cancer. It was a long period of time, but I got through it somehow. About the first one, I know I was stupid because I found out down the road that there's nothing I should be ashamed of, and the fault is not in me, but in society.

If I want to talk about the second one, I'd say I still don't find myself stupid because of it. He was the only person I let close to me, but after his death I fell apart. I became introverted, not caring about friends and anything else. I began writing a blog where I put on my critics about the book I read at the moment. Usually I update once a week, because I have a lot of time without having any friends here - or anywhere else after my dad died.

My only outdoor hobby was what remained from my father. Gardening.

He taught me how to do it when I was five years old. I remember that I helped him watering the flowers he just planted. Then I became bigger and he learnt me more, basically gave every knowledge of him.

My other hobby what doesn't have to do anything is baking. My mother taught me it, and I just fell in love with decorating cakes, and making cookies, cakes, and sometimes even bread.

"Honey, you have to eat something!" My mom, Kate says. "Or go to a party, that would be awesome too!"

I run down the stairs, grinning at her. She would always like to get me into going out even if she knows it won't happen. "Nice try." I kiss her on her cheeks. "Morning, anyways. When would you like to begin packing out?" I ask, looking at the box pile I'm facing now. I sigh. "Starting over sucks."

"Congratulations!" She says sarcastically. "You have told this to me for the 1000th time!" Now she became serious. "Seriously, Peeta. You know we were in a bad financial status and that was the best chance for me to get this job." She says, looking deep into my eyes.

"I know, I just.. I just miss Florida." Hundreds of memories are got into my mind. Sun. Beach. The guys I have been checking out... My father.

"Are you sure you miss Florida?" She looks at me again. "I miss him too... Maybe this could be a fresh start for both of us. He would've wanted this too."

"You're right." I force a smile on my face, and a memory strikes me again. I remember about the nickname he found out for me. He always called me Puppy because he said I'm faithful, friendly, kind and adorable like a puppy. I smile for a secons but then I shake my head, it still hurts thinking about him.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask.

"Omlette. Would you like anything else?"

"Omlette is perfect. Thanks mom!" She puts a plate in front of me with the eggs on it. I manage to eat it somehow, but I wasn't hungry at all. "Thanks, this was really good."

"That's just an omlette, Peeta. It is not hard to make it right." She looks into my eyes, I hate when she does this.

"What's wrong?" She asks, but I don't answer. "What's wrong?" She asks again on a higher level of voice.

"Nothing, really. I think I'm going back to my room."

"No you won't." She smiles at me devilishly. I give her a questioning look, and she continues what she wanted to say. "I heard there are some kids in the neighbour who are at the same age..." I cut her off.

"No. I don't want friends. I'm good alone."

Honestly, I'm still hoping that we could move back to Florida even if the chance is slim. I don't want to be here for my senior year, I don't like this place. I don't want to forget my father. I will do what my mother told me to.

"You know what? I will do what you asked me for. I'm going to knock on their door, and I'm going to talk to them, okay?" I know how ridiculous could I get when I am angry, but I get out on the door anyways.

And I just find out on halfway to their house that mom fooled me again. She used my anger against me. Every bones in my body are telling me to stay away from this house, but I don't listen to them.

I walk up on the porch, wanting to knock on the door, but it opens before my fist should touch it.

I expected that I will face myself with two eyes, but no. I have to gulp from the view what's in front of me. My eyes are fixed on the boy's bare chest what is more than perfect. He really should be at my age, but his build doesn't say that. He has a perfectly worked out eight pack - not six - and damn sexy hips. He clears his throat.

When I look up I find him smirking arrogantly at me, but I'm staring in his eyes. They make perfect harmony with the blonde, curly hair of his. I get lost in how intense their colour are, more like the sky when it's fully clear, if not darker a bit. I would say that I saw them glow up for one second, but that's humanly impossible so I reject that at the hand.

"Hi. My name is Peeta." I look at him politely.

"Hey blondie." His voice is deep but sexy, he smells like vanilla and Armani. As I said before, perfect. "Would you get off my porch, or you're going to stay right there hard like a dick?" Did I hear it right? I just came here to say a 'hello' then get out of here.

"I'm not interested in your company either 'blondie', but my mother got me to come here to get some new friends because we just moved here. It seems like I've been searching in the wrong place." I turn, ready to go away when he opens his mouth again.

"Oh so you're a mommy's boy Puppy, heh?" My eyes open wide from the name I just heard.

"What did you call me?" I ask between my teeth, standing on my toes to be aproximately in one height as him but he's still taller a bit. Damn.

"I called you Puppy. I mean, your mouth is big but you don't bite." He winks at me seductively what, let's face it, worked. "I wonder what else could you do with that big mouth. I have some ideas."

"In your dreams, dickhead! It seems like it was a really bad decision for me to come here." I say, rolling my eyes.

"It seems like your life is full of bad decisions if I look at your clothes and hair, babyface. How old are you, twelve?" What the... I'm seriously going to punch this egoist piece of shit in the face.

"Babyface?" I ask from him.. a bit loudly. "I'm seventeen you idiot! But why the hell am I arguing with you? I don't fucking care about a dickhead's opinion!"

"And I don't care about a hum..." He looks at me with disgust. I don't think I'm ugly, but he possibly likes to step over the line. "I mean, your opinion babyface. By the way I'm Cato."

"By the way, who the fuck asked you?" I ask, showing my middle finger to him as I get further. When I reach my house I begin to murmur incomprehensible things about this Cato kid being a total bastard, douchebag, stupid arrogant dickhead ass.

Somehow I manage to calm myself down a little bit, so I get my hand spade and some seedling on the front yard. Mom let me to do my gardening on a specific place of it. After some minutes I get totally relaxed when sweat is covering my face. But I have to stop because I see two - really expensive - shoes. "I'm sorry for my brother." The girl looks exactly the same as Cato. Her hair is long, but still curly, and blonde of course. Her body is the type of what every girl would get jealous for. Even the colour of her eyes are perfectly the same as her brother's. "He could be a total idiot sometimes." She smiles at me friendly.

"Sometimes? It's impossible for me to imagine that guy being actually nice or polite! No offence but he's a dick." I answer honestly.

"Yes, he is actually nice if you are his sister." She laughs with me at this. "Oh I'm really sorry for being impolite with you. My name's Delly."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Delly. I couldn't say the same about your brother." It seems like she got a bit offended by this, so I have to continue before fucking things up. "My name's Peeta."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they are meaning really a lot to me knowing what your opinions are. Seeing you like the story that much I decided to continue it sooner than it was planned, so it is here :)**

**Warning for the entire story: Swearing, future boy x boy smut, alcohol use, violence**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Delly. I couldn't say the same about your brother." It seems like she got a bit offended by this, so I have to continue before fucking things up. "My name's Peeta." I get back to doing my job, but the girl is still standing in front of me after some minutes.

"Can I help you?" I found it awkward that I didn't say a word. She's just standing there with a wide, honest smile on her face.

"I was wondering if.." The smile got wiped off her face, looking at the ground because she began to blush. "If you could come over later… if… if it's not much to ask."

"No. I won't go into your house until your brother is at home." I say. Delly is beginning to walk away sadly but I stop her. "Wait! I said I don't want to go there, but you could come over for dinner if you would like to." His eyes lit up in the moment.

"Are you serious?" She asked excitedly. "You really want me to come over, even if Cato is… so.. even if he is a bit.. very.."

"Asshole?" I ask, finishing her sentence. Delly just nods slightly. "He is an asshole but that not affects me to make friends with you."

She smiles at me slightly. "I hope you will say this later too. You know, he has a nasty habit to drive away who's not like us." What did she mean by 'not like us'? They doesn't seem to look strange. Maybe Cato's only problem with me is that I'm not perfect like them. Anger gets to rule my whole body.

"What do you mean by that? Fuck him for hating everyone who's not perfect like him… God! His ego is higher than the Everest!" My face is burning from the anger I feel towards Cato at the moment. "That's why he's a total dick with me, isn't it?"

"No! No, no." She replies fastly. "He has a special kind of… mistrust towards a certain circle of living beings." Delly explains.

I changed my mind in a second because I won't give him the priviledge to make me angry. "I don't care about him, he's just an idiot…" She cuts me off.

"He's not an idiot! I mean, sometimes he shows he is but anyways, if you still want me to come over, knock on my door if you're available." She headed back to their house, I just caught my mind when she closed the door.

"But… What if Cato opens the door?" I mumble under my nose.

It seems I've got my answer for the question I put up some hours ago. Cato was the one who opened it.

"Hey, Puppy." He winks at me. Anger slowly begins to take over my body because he's using my father's nickname for me, but I won't admit how nervous and mad I am at him.

My eyes are meeting with his bare chest again, what's not completely naked because he has some hair on it. Damn boy! He's just so.. dreamy. 'Concentrate, Peeta' I tell myself meanwhile I blink sometimes to fall back into the reality.

"You don't have money for shirts, Cato?"

He gives me a cocky smirk. "It doesn't seem like you mind that. Anyway, you can't meet Delly."

I look at him with a questioning look. "Excuse me? I think she's old enough to decide what she wants to do with her life."

"She's my little sister so I can decide who she makes friends with. And it's not..." His little sister? He could be like five seconds older.

Cato looks at me with a disgusted look "It's not you."

Okay, I think I can't control myself. I will punch him in the face now if he's going to continue bugging me. "Look, dickhead. I get that you hate me - believe me, I still feel the same -, but you can't make Delly to be alone and feel bitter and shitty like you!"

"I'm okay, I don't feel shitty and bitter. I confess that I have mixed feelings if I get to see you, like hatred and stuff, but I'm usually good." His words are having poisonous affect on my blood, what burns up every nerves I have slowly.

"I don't care about your feeligs shitface! Just tell me where's your sister and I'll be far away from this house." I don't know what is bugging me in him so much. He's just having this kind of special thing about him what makes me want to run away, screaming for a psychologist, but making me want to have passionate sex with him at the same time. I didn't feel any of these in my whole life, and it scares me a bit but I won't give my body away for someone who doesn't want it, or he just needs me for a quick fuck. I want to have someone who loves me and would do anything for me, and not someone who's just a total dick. So Cato - even if he has the most perfect body I've ever seen - is not a chance for me. "It's a pleasure meeting you again. Twice a day was one of my greatest wishes." I say.

"Oh don't pretend like you are not enjoying our talk, Puppy! If you won't like it, then you would be in your comfortable house crying or doing whatever you want to." His abs are distracting me again. I would like to touch them so badly! And his perfectly light blue eyes...

"I'm not a crying type." This is the only thing I could say without lying to him. I kind of enjoy the fact that I could make him mad with just my existence, but it's kinda sad at the same time. "You're going to tell Delly I'm waiting for her, or you want me to punch you in the face?" I sigh. I'm slowly getting enough of his idiotic talking.

"No, Puppy. I have some fun ideas instead." He touches my righ shoulder slightly. A strange electricity strucks my skin, sending the message 'I need more' to my brain.

"Don't touch me, perv! I won't do anything 'fun' with you!" I say, pulling my shoulder away from him.

"Eww, guys. Could you talk about this when I'm not here? I don't want to know about my brother's sex life." Delly pops up behind Cato.

"He… I mean we.. I mean, we don't have a sex life, together.." I say with surprisement. I wasn't ready for this. Thinking about having sex with Cato makes me amused,


End file.
